crush_crushfandomcom-20200223-history
Eva
Eva is the fourteenth girl unlocked in the game. She is unlocked after completing at least one cycle in the Wizard job. You meet her after crushing the mech she is piloting. First Meeting #As the Dark Portal continues to whomp reality, suddenly a fearsome mecha monster thingy comes crashing through. Luckily you've been working on your Solitary Strike Attack, and... #Advanced Neon Mobile Mecha Gungun Genevangelis - CRUSHED! #...cause a beautiful and sad looking pilot to eject. You'd better dramatically save her... try not to fall on her hands first... Adversary * Coldness... taking me... Atone *The noise... It's taking me to pieces... *Can't... Unfuse... Need... Form... *Memories ruptured... C-beams... Glittering in the dark... Poking *Ouch. I guess that rip is still broken... Upgrade to Nuisance #Help... Speak to me... Tell me... I'm real ... #Connection Terminated. Restoring higher cognitive function. Synchronization uncoupling.** ... Nuisance *I am not pleased with you Atone *I must report to Command. I am likely stranded here and, of no more use to them. *Do not feel bad. Had I been destroyed, it would not have been a great loss. Mecha pilots do not tend to last very long. *It appears Mecha Zero went berserk. How unfortunate. I hope she can be repaired. *You spoke to meand helped me remember myself. I appreciate you you deciding not to finish me off. *My consciousness is now separated from Mecha Zero. I am no longer in profound agony. Upgrade to Frenemy #I am useless to Command. There will be no rescue mission. I guess I'll try to cross the dark portal myself, though survival is unlikely... No! #You... Want me to stay? Why?... I guess I can perform some recon... If you'll assist me.. ... Frenemy *Fortunately, I had a spare Connection Suit. They tear surprisingly easily. Gift *I don't really have need for this. But your gesture is not rejected. Upgrade to Acquaintances #You do not need to feel guilty for your actions. Mistakes happen. You probably have more important things to do. ... #Oh. Well then, you can remain I guess. I have no authority to dismiss you. Acquaintances *My injuries appear to have mended. You do not need to continue hanging out with me out of pity. Gift *Thank you. If I ever make it home, I have an empty shelf this could occupy. Upgrade to Friendzone #I don't have... friends. I'm not sure what process is involved in validating such relationships. But are... we friends? Yes #That puts me at ease. Thank you for your kindness. ... Friendzone Chat *I work for an organization called Synapse. My colleagues are... Less in control of their FEELS. *Where I'm from, the world is a lot more grim and confusing. Everyone speaks in shouts or whispers. This is a nice change of pace. *Because our battles are broadcast worldwide, many of them wind up on SelfTube put to epic music. I... Kind of like it. *I am not good at fashion. Though one time I dressed in nothing but bandages at a gala, and it went over very well. I have no idea why. *I suppress my own emotions, because for some reasons it spikes the FEELS in observers. Their emotions become my power. *I am a Mecha pilot. I am trained to fight creatures called Seraph, which can only be defeated by an emotion-generated force field called FEELS. Poke *Hmmm! Oh my, I almost laughed. How spontaneous. Gift *What is this for? Is it a gift? What's the occasion? Date *I never thought a quiet walk could make my heart beat so fast... Upgrade to Awkward Besties #For some reason, whenever you're around, I feel the need to speak more. But speaking itself is more difficult. Does that make sense? Yes #I hope it is not the result of illness. I recover from such things very slowly. ... Awkward Besties *You make me smile. Which makes my cheeks sore. I don't smile very often. Flirt *One downside to being a Mecha Pilot is that civilians tend to... Draw me... In intimate contexts. This is a consequence of the FEELS generation. *My Connection Suit is this tight, because it generates more FEELS this way. Does it... Generate FEELS in you? *Someone mistook my Connection Suit for something meant for... immodest roleplay. They tried to sell me a ball gag. *I met your friend Cassie. She reminds me of a colleague of mine. She would make an excellent pilot. *Do you find me physically desirable? I have no experience with such social interactions. *I'll take you for a ride in Mecha Zero sometime. But you'll need to think pure thoughts about me. She's a bit protective. *I've never spent so much time doing things for fun. I live alone in a basement - I'm honestly a shut in. *I am not used to conversing with an intimate partner that's so intelligent. The only other person to ever flirt with me is very stupid. Poke * Date *I never thought a quiet walk could make my heart beat so fast... *A most entertaining movie. It could have used more Mecha, but that's just my opinion. *I'm afraid I have failed at "sight seeing" since my eyes were focused on you the whole time. *Well that was much more dramatic than I anticipated. That Krabju was no match for Mecha Zero. Gift * Thank you. If I ever make it home, I have an empty shelf this could occupy. Upgrade to Crush # I think about you often. Even in unusual contexts. Like showering, or battling an evil Krabju. Do you... think of me? Yes # I don't really think I'm worth thinking about, but I'm flattered... ... Crush * Perhaps we can find a quiet place to stare at each other for a little while. Poke * Could you... Do that again, please? Gift * Date * Upgrade to Sweetheart #The more time we spend together, the more I want to hear you speak, and feel your touch. Do you want to do those things... more? Sure #I am relieved. I feared some dramatic tragedy would befall us if we admitted to such things. ... Sweetheart *I find you delightfully distracting. It's actually quite dangerous in battle, but here it's nice. Flirt *I... Like you... A lot... *You have shown me so many beautiful things. I feel... Happy... *My irises transmuted into hearts? That's a sign that I'm generating an incredibly powerful FEELS field... *It is said that the maximum amplitude a FEELS field can reach is called the FEEL-trip. I used to think it wasn't possible... *This is the first time I've generated FEELS with my own emotions. It's overwhelming... Poke *Could you... Do that again, please? Gift *Oh dear, my cheeks are flush. Thank you. You flatter me so much. Upgrade to Girlfriend #We are not encouraged to develop personal bonds at Synapse. But I desire your affection. Can I be classified as your girlfriend? Ok #That makes me happy. I do not know if I'll be a good girlfriend, but I shall try my hardest. ... Girlfriend *I dreamt of you last night. It was... It was a dream I could not tell others about... Flirt *You have shown me so many beautiful things. I feel... Happy... *My irises transmuted into hearts? That's a sign that I'm generating an incredibly powerful FEELS field... *It is said that the maximum amplitude a FEELS field can reach is called the FEEL-Trip. I used to think it wasn't possible... *I... Like you... A lot... *This is the first time I've generated FEELS with my own emotions. It's overwhelming... Poke *Could you... Do that again, please? Gift * Upgrade to Lover #When I look within myself now, for the first time I find joy and... love. You have nurtured it. Do you share it? (Yes) #I am yours. Body, mind, spirit, and FEELS. (...) Lover *Fly me to the moon... And let me play among the stars... *I bought you a gift. It was a hat. I threw it in the garbage because it was ugly and unworthy. I hope the thought will count for something though. *Shall we do the romance today? *You have written your name on my heart. I am yours as long as you desire me... *Everytime I see you, I feel as though my heart skips a beat. I sincerely hope I'm misinterpreting that sensation. *Hello, my lov... My dear friend. I mean, my... Sorry. I'm not very good at this. Sex Scene # Seduce *I like it when you chat with me. It's my favourite thing. *Before I left Dark World, they were experimenting with less modest Connection Suits. Kind of shocking, I know. *Don't be alarmed, but I think Mecha Zero is developing feelings for you. It's residual emotions from my connection with her. *Are you taking me somewhere quiet and uneventful today? That sounds so nice. *You are the pilot of my heart. *The music theme around here is rather catchy. Hmm HMMM hmm hmm hmm-hmm. Hmm HMM hmm hmm hmm-hmm... *I like it when you hug me. No one's ever really done it before. *I feel warm when I'm with you. I want you to feel the same way. *You make me feel invincible. *I'm glad my other colleagues are not here. One of them is snarky, and the other is blatant fan service. They rather annoy me. *Hello. It is good to see you today. *Nice weather today. But since it never rains blood, it's basically nice weather every day. Gift *Oh, thank you. I'm not sure why you get me so many wonderful things, but I am gracious. *I... I really like this. Thank you. *Oh! It's very nice. Thank you so much, I don't know what to say. *I like this very much. I'm telling you, because sometimes my physical conveyances are insuffficient. Poke **giggle* It feels good to laugh. Even when it's a reflex. *A Kaiju tickled Mecha Zero yesterday. She tore its face off. I'm glad I don't have the same compulsive reaction. *When you first tickled me, I thought you were attacking. Actually, I guess I'm still not sure you aren't. *giggle* Requirement Table In version v0.48, only the Affection requirement appears. In v0.49 the Dates was added. Trivia * When you unlocked Eva; she appears wearing the Mecha Pilot Helmet. * When going on a Midnight Stroll, you can see what is totally not a rip-off of the Lance of Longinus from Neon Genesis Evangelion in the air to the right of her face. * When going to the Beach, Eva pilots her mech to fight a giant sea monster on the Pacific Rim. So far, she's the only girl who doesn't appear in a swimsuit at the beach. * All of her achievements include various references to Evangelion such as "You mustn't run away", "Fly me to the moon", and "All is right with the world". * Her statement when upgrading to Sweetheart ("I feared some dramatic tragedy would befall us if we admitted to such things") is a reference to Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. Memory Album Eva_1.png|Encounter Photo Eva_2.png|Friendship Photo Eva_3.png|Sweetheart Photo Eva-ending.jpg|Lover Photo Eva_Stroll.png|Moonlight Stroll Date Eva_Beach.png|Beach Date Eva_Sightseeing.png|Sightseeing Date Eva_Movie.png|Movie Date Category:Girls